


True Ending

by SheenaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaChan/pseuds/SheenaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really questioned the handsy nature of their friendship, it was just something that felt normal after falling asleep on a tiny couch while watching movies too many times. Who was Hanamaki to say no to cuddles with someone he considered his best friend? The fact that Matsukawa was always a bit cute in the wee hours of the morning was just something Hanamaki would have to file away in the back of his mind…</p><p>(( For MatsuHana Week Day 2 - In the Background ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MatsuHana Week, everybody! :D
> 
> So this is meant for Day 2's prompt "In the Background". It um... kind of spiraled out of control, by which I mean I wrote waaay more than I had intended, and I wasn't too sure about it for a while, but I ended up liking it in the end, so I hope you guys will enjoy it as well! 
> 
> This fic was also Beta'd by the wonderful Samsara, who you can find on Ao3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/pseuds/Samsara) and on Tumblr [here](http://semi-eita.tumblr.com/) ! They too have some lovely MatsuHana to offer. Thank you so much for helping me out! *u* And for giving me a damn title for this thing, haha~

“Get your hands off of me, Shittykawa, before I throw you out the window!”

“But we’re on the second floor Iwa-chan, you’d never do that to me!”

“Don’t tempt me.”

It was a common occurrence in the club room after practice to hear the stars of the Aobajousai volleyball team bickering loudly at each other, though it happened so often, Hanamaki had developed a deafness to it over the years. That, and the show always had an upside to being as loud as it was in that nobody ever bothered him when Matsukawa came over to chat. They were able to quip and laugh quietly to each other, whether they made fun of Kindaichi for being too sensitive about Oikawa’s teasing or snickering over how much Kunimi doted on him afterwards. They’d point out a lot of things and poke fun at most of it as they changed clothes and exchanged glances, their conversations generally slipping to each other as they made plans for the weekend or catch up on what the other was up to.

“I’m hungry.” Matsukawa grumbled softly through the racket as he changed his shirt.

“What’s new?” Hanamaki shot back, shoving some things in his bag.

“Let’s go get burgers.”

“Can’t. I have that date, remember?”

“With mister ‘always online, never on time’?”

“That’s the one!” Hanamaki answered with a bit of exasperation. Matsukawa snorted.

“Well shit, if you feel that way about it, why are you even going?”

“I don’t know. He’s kind of hot. I’ll see how it goes.” Hanamaki shrugged before nonchalantly dodging a shoe that had been randomly thrown. He ignored Oikawa’s distant high pitched yelp completely.

“Coming over later?” Matsukawa asked, now changed and lazily packing up.

“More than likely.” Hanamaki replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He took out his phone to check it while waiting for Matsukawa to finish. He was so sluggish after practice, but Hanamaki didn’t really mind.

“Cool, bring me a burger then.” Matsukawa said, finally pulling the zipper of his gym bag shut.

Hanamaki tapped at his phone a few times, not looking up. “Pretty sure he wanted to take me out for ramen.” he pointed out, the two of them finally turning to leave.

“What, and you can’t stop by a chain to get your friend a burger? I’m hurt, Makki. You’ve abandoned me for your many lovers.” Matsukawa complained with a heavy sigh, hopping slightly over Oikawa who had toppled to the floor and giving a grumbling Iwaizumi a wave on his way out. Hanamaki laughed at his joke and punched his friend in the shoulder.

“I never said I wouldn’t, you ass!” Hanamaki said with a smile. Matsukawa smiled back in his classic lopsided style as the two made their way down the stairs, the high afternoon sun beaming down.

 

+++

 

Just as Hanamaki had suspected, his date was late and once he _did_ show up, was probably the most boring date he’d ever had. The guy was constantly checking his phone, making it seem like he didn’t want to be there, even though Hanamaki knew _he_ didn’t exactly want to be there _himself_. At the very least he got a free meal out of it, he supposed, and the confirmation that he’d be sure to ignore any future messages from who Matsukawa had deemed mister ‘always online, never on time’. A truer nickname had never been given. Matsukawa could give Oikawa a run for his money.

As Hanamaki slurped back the rest of his broth, he decided to call the date short and bid the guy adieu, giving him a wave and a friendly goodbye. The man actually had the gall to look a little pissed despite that. He had probably assumed they were going to hook up somewhere nearby or something, but Hanamaki definitely wasn’t going to dignify such a shitty personality with sex, that was for sure. He promptly got the fuck out of there.

Hanamaki walked away quickly from the ramen shop just so he wouldn’t have to deal with an awkward confrontation. Once he was certain he wouldn’t run into the guy again, he breathed a sigh of relief and resumed a more leisurely pace to the nearest burger place. It didn’t take long to find one and before he knew it, he was waiting in line, taking his phone out as he did so.

 

 _To: Mattsun_  
_Never again.. (－‸ლ)_

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Ooh! Does that mean I get my burger early?_

 _To: Mattsun_  
_Yes. Seriously though, that was a nightmare._

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Don’t get your nightmares in my food._

 _To: Mattsun_  
_I can’t get clowns in your food._

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Knowing you? You’d find a way to bring me a clown burger._

 

Hanamaki smiled at his phone, the prospect of a clown burger amusing all of the aggravation straight out of him. He wondered if Matsukawa was aware that he always managed to say the right thing when Hanamaki was in need. He was about to quip back but he realized it was his turn in line so he stepped up to the counter. He ordered three burgers because he knew Matsukawa always craved another one once he was done with the first, and Hanamaki knew that he’d be hungry himself, soon enough...

It wasn’t all that late yet, the sun had just started to set when Hanamaki made it to Matsukawa’s apartment. He rang the doorbell and not two seconds later a messy mop of dark hair popped out from behind the door. Hanamaki greeted him with the food and Matsukawa quickly snatched it from him, looking quite pleased as he went back inside, leaving the door open for his friend.

“Is your mom at work?” Hanamaki asked as he took off his shoes. Matsukawa had disappeared somewhere, probably putting the food in the kitchen.

“Yeah, you just missed her!” he called, the sound coming exactly from where Hanamaki had suspected. He made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, watching as Matsukawa shuffled around with half of his body in the fridge.

“Cool, we can watch movies on the big screen then.” Hanamaki noted, gesturing a thumb behind him towards the living room.

“What did you want to-...” Matsukawa was about to ask before he was cut off by what seemed to be his brain shutting down. Hanamaki blinked, but it wasn’t long before Matsukawa just whistled. “I forgot how good you made yourself look for dates.” he said, quickly getting back to collecting extra condiments for his burger. Hanamaki merely laughed. Matsukawa was always teasing him about that.

“Fuck off, I didn’t dress up _that_ much.” he said drolly, brushing the front of his form fitting button down before fiddling with a cuff. Okay, perhaps the tight dress slacks decorated with a belt that adoringly hugged at his hips _was_ a little much, but Hanamaki enjoyed dressing to impress! Even if the only reaction he got most times was a snide remark from his best friend, he'd take it. At the very least Matsukawa noticed...

The man in question was finally done gathering all the extras he wanted and walked over with a tray of stuff, stopping to poke Hanamaki in the chest.

“Oop, spill some broth?” he asked.

“Where?” Hanamaki looked down but his nose was quickly flicked. He looked up at Matsukawa, dumbfounded. All the man did was hold back a laugh in his throat. Hanamaki grinned. “You’re an asshole.” he said, but Matsukawa didn’t wait to banter, he was already making his way to the living room.

“Well fine! If you think my outfit’s so funny, I’m stealing _your_ clothes then!” Hanamaki called out. He may have heard Matsukawa grunt out some kind of affirmative reaction, but he was already halfway to his friend’s room.

As Hanamaki walked inside, he wondered if he’d ever think to bring his own clothes. He had been coming over to Matsukawa’s on Saturday nights for so long that it would only be natural, but Hanamaki figured that Matsukawa’s t-shirts were just as good as anything else for chilling out in. They also had this distinct smell that relaxed him all the more. It was mostly just detergent and whatever lived in smell the apartment had set into everything, but just a single sniff brought back memories of late-night laughter and movie marathons and it always made Hanamaki kind of happy, the thoughts soothing him after a long, hard week of school and practice and shitty dates.

Palming through a drawer of unfolded t-shirts, Hanamaki finally found one - a large black number that would surely be cozy. He quickly stripped off the button down and the far-too-tight-at-this-point slacks and hauled the t-shirt over his head, the garment just covering up his boxers. He sighed, already feeling at peace with his choice and making his way back to the living room.

Hanamaki took note of Matsukawa already biting into burger number two as he plopped himself down on the couch, arms spread and legs splayed as he stretched himself out. Just as he tensed to the brink, he let himself relax back with a groan.

“So, your date went well, I take it.” Matsukawa commented. Hanamaki hooted.

“Oh yeah! _Quite_! Can you believe he was actually pissed that I left so early? What a charmer!”

Matsukawa snorted. “Did he think you were just gonna bend over for him because he shelled out five hundred yen for a bowl of noodles?”

“Probably.” Hanamaki said flatly as he reached for the remote. “Whatever. Exams are coming up anyway, I have more important things to do than to fuck around with shit like that.”

“I hear that.” Matsukawa said as he chewed a mouthful of beef.

“How’s things with that basketball captain? I pray your love life is better than mine.” The room lit up with the soft light of the television, though Hanamaki kept the volume low for the time being.

“Eeh, she was fine.”

“Was?” Hanamaki raised a brow, actually looking at Matsukawa. The man in question swallowed the last of his meal.

Matsukawa seemed distracted by the television in front of him for a second before realizing the conversation was still going. “Hm? Yeah. She was nice, but I don’t think she liked me that much to begin with.” he explained with a shrug, unfazed as he wiped some ketchup off of his face with a napkin. “I broke up with her last week.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Hanamaki questioned as he pushed Matsukawa’s shoulder with his foot.

“I forgot to! We had a lot of homework last week…” Matsukawa trailed off, seemingly embarrassed over his simple mind. Hanamaki could only smile fondly over his friend’s lack of thought.

“Idiot.” he teased. Matsukawa threw a pillow at his face that Hanamaki quickly took to rest his head on. “Well, at least she was good in bed, right? Couldn’t have been all bad.”

Matsukawa didn’t say anything, merely smiled gently and lifted his hand to shake back and forth gesturing out a _‘so-so’_. Hanamaki shrugged and didn’t press on. Matsukawa was never really the type to kiss and tell. Hanamaki kind of dug the respect he had for the girls he dated, much unlike the _lack_ of respect he had for most of _his_ dates. Then again, most of the guys he dated never really earned as much.

“Ooh!” Matsukawa cooed, gruff as his voice was, while pointing at the television, completely distracted by Hanamaki’s guide surfing. “Original Godzilla. Put that on!

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. “We have fifty inches of high-def glory and you want to watch Godzilla?”

“Um, _yes_. What else do you expect me to watch when it’s clearly presenting itself to me?”

Hanamaki shrugged and put it on, the black and white film most definitely looking awful on the giant screen, but it did sound kind of cool buzzing through the speakers. He hugged the pillow that he was resting on and really sunk into the couch. Matsukawa sat back as well, trying to maneuver around Hanamaki’s spread legs hogging all the space to get comfortable, but to no avail. He decided to grab them both and lay them over his lap. Hanamaki would be lying if he said he didn’t always do that on purpose so that Matsukawa would _have_ to do that. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the man always absently started stroking his calves when they sat like that. He never thought much of it, it just felt really nice...

...Which was probably the best way he could describe his whole relationship with Matsukawa: really nice. He could bitch and whine about every failed date and Matsukawa would always be there to make him laugh with a joke. Gay or not was the last thing on Matsukawa’s mind and since day one he had just been that solid friend that Hanamaki needed in his life. Hanamaki didn’t consider himself a huge activist, he was only just interested in being himself, casually dating and getting through school normally. It was tough, however, when it seemed most guys his age were more interested in experimenting than actually being friends.

But there Matsukawa was, listening to his war stories of dating, peppered with snickers at dumb television commercials, and deep down, Hanamaki knew that this was his favourite place. He wondered if he’d ever find that level of comfort with somebody else someday, but the thought was brief because Matsukawa’s fingers were already mindlessly ghosting his calves. Hanamaki sighed softly, all worries for the future just drifting off into the far corners of the dark living room...

 

“You know, that woman always reminded me of Oikawa.” Matsukawa said, pointing at the television about twenty minutes into movie number three. It was some lame horror movie from a few years ago.

“Why?” Hanamaki asked, legitimately confused and trying to blink himself awake.

There was a beat of silence in the movie before the woman got scared and started crying ridiculously. Matsukawa gestured wordlessly at the screen and Hanamaki was suddenly struck with gut busting laughter. A man came up behind the woman to pull her out of the room she was in and Hanamaki pointed at the screen in turn.

“Oh!” he exclaimed “Does that mean that guy is Iwaizumi?” The man kissed the woman in order to get her to stop crying. Matsukawa snorted.

“Oh yeah.” he said, and Hanamaki was dead, laughing his stomach sore against the pillow he held. He slowly managed to pull himself together before turning back to Matsukawa.

“How much do you wanna bet that’ll actually happen before graduation?” he asked.

Matsukawa took a moment to think. “Hmm… nothing, because I’m pretty sure it’s already happened.”

Hanamaki was about to protest but he couldn’t bring himself to. “You’re probably right.” he sighed. Hanamaki couldn’t deny that he was a _little_ jealous of what his fellow teammates shared. He knew how much they bickered, but Iwaizumi’s words always cut on some other level, always had some deeper understanding of what Oikawa needed to hear. Even if they weren’t actually dating, it was obvious that they had a special relationship, and Hanamaki would have been lying to himself if he said he didn’t crave something similar deep down…

He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from going into some two a.m. existential crisis in front of Matsukawa. His mind always drifted to dumb places when it got that late, though there Matsukawa was again, inadvertently cheering him up.  

“Hey, speaking of graduation…” Matsukawa started “...Did you look into that school I showed you?”

Hanamaki perked right up. “Yeah! It looks like a good one. I’m sure we’ll take it by storm.” he said, grinning and holding out his fist for Matsukawa to bump.

“Oh, we will.” Matsukawa said, bumping the fist before him.

Hanamaki smiled at the television, wondering what he was even thinking at his short burst of jealousy. He had a relationship like that right there next to him. It may not have been there since childhood, but he was certain that what he had with Matsukawa was just as strong, and between a mix of jumbled late night thoughts and a nicely timed sentimental swelling of the movie’s soundtrack coming from the television, Hanamaki felt a bold declaration bubbling up to his lips.

“You and me are endgame, Mattsun!” he blurted, lifting himself up to hook an arm around Matsukawa’s neck. He outstretched his other arm before them, gliding it through the air as if to present their future. “No dates to get in our way, only university and our friendship burning bright!” he declared, only half serious.

Matsukawa’s eyes widened at the statement at first, but he quickly started laughing, far too hard for what Hanamaki had said, and the boy was left wondering what was so funny.

“I’d be able to take you more seriously if your button wasn’t undone.” Matsukawa said, wiping away a giggle induced tear. Hanamaki glanced down at himself, realizing his underwear was open and he was completely on display.

“Oh my God… I can’t be _contained_!” he called out dramatically, letting himself fall back on the couch. He squirmed around and lifted his shirt until it all squished into his armpits, adding to his amount of silly nakedness, completely unashamed. He stared at Matsukawa, his face totally deadpan. “You know, there are times when even _I_ don’t understand the joke I’m trying to make.” he said flatly.

Matsukawa still laughed though, looking back at Hanamaki with a sleepy face as his giggles faded away. Hanamaki still made no move to fix his clothes, it was nothing Matsukawa hadn’t seen before, so he didn’t exactly care much.

“Shit, Makki, is that how seduce everyone?”

Hanamaki curved his body away from the couch, basically posing. “Is it working?” he asked in a deeply over the top voice. Matsukawa chucked the remote at him that time.

“Put your clothes on!” he exclaimed, but the words were jittered by his laughter. Hanamaki wanted to press on and say _‘make me’_ , but it was really late and he was starting to get far too tired to try and make jokes anymore. He lazily tucked all of his bits away, making sure to actually button his underwear this time, and just let the t-shirt fall back on its own. He rolled to his side and hugged the pillow, hearing Matsukawa chuckle off to his side. “Are you pouting?” he teased.

“I’m not.” Hanamaki muttered against the pillow. He really wasn’t, just doing what he always did with Matsukawa when it got that late because he knew that if he teased long enough he’d get…

As if on cue, Hanamaki felt a shift in the sofa and soon after that Matsukawa’s arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled him back cozy and close against his chest so that they could both lay on the couch and watch television. Hanamaki never turned around to look at Matsukawa. He simply smiled to himself as he was surrounded by those warm arms. He never really questioned the handsy nature of their friendship, it was just something that felt normal after falling asleep on a tiny couch while watching movies too many times. Who was Hanamaki to say no to cuddles with someone he considered his best friend? The fact that Matsukawa was always a bit cute in the wee hours of the morning was just something Hanamaki would have to file away in the back of his mind...

 

+++

 

It was on graduation day when Hanamaki realized just how screwed he was. It wasn’t until he and Matsukawa were headed to the club room for old time’s sake that he finally realized it. The two headed up the stairs, ready to soak in the nostalgia before heading off for good. Hanamaki had shoved Matsukawa for some dumb joke he made, though he was laughing all the same. He was about to reach for the door when he realized it was already open a crack. The hesitation made him catch the sound of a gruff voice inside, before a softer gasp was heard and just like that, Hanamaki was standing outside the door to listen a bit more before heading inside.

Matsukawa finally caught up with him and was about to ask why Hanamaki had stopped before the shorter man gestured for him to stay quiet. Matsukawa did so and got the hint to lean closer to the door as well…

“...And that’s why… Oikawa, I…”

“Ah, is Iwa-chan going to say that he loves me?”

“You know what, I take it back.”

“Ah! No! Iwa-chan, I was kidding! I love you too, I…”

And atop a stilted confession of love, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were suddenly seeing their friends making out through the crack in the door. Hanamaki had to admit that it was a little shocking it was only now happening. He honestly regretted not making a bet with Matsukawa about it before, but regardless of that, he knew he had just witnessed something rich. Since they were there for old time’s sake anyway, he shot Matsukawa a mischievous glance, and Matsukawa’s smirk back showed complete understanding.

“My, that was some grade A love confession right there!” Hanamaki called as he swung open the door.

“Don’t you two know how to close a door before going at it? Jeez!” Matsukawa chimed in behind him, both shaking their heads in mock disappointment.

Oikawa looked like he was about to pass out from being overwhelmed, but Iwaizumi just rubbed the back of his head while the red of his cheeks covered his pout. Hanamaki was snickering at the scene and was about to deliver a few more jokes at his fellow graduates’ expense, until he heard Matsukawa’s deep voice just behind him.

“We’re happy for you guys.” was his sincere sentiment, delivered with a relaxed grin and there was something about his face that softened the snark in Hanamaki’s heart. He got stuck on Matsukawa’s expression for a second before snapping back to reality. He turned back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi to flash them a genuine smile of his own.

“Yeah.” he agreed warmly, a bit caught up in the new couple’s proximity, and suddenly the intimacy kind of felt too much for Hanamaki to bear, thoughts only reserved for two a.m. floating up in his brain as his smile stretched a bit too wide. He quickly shimmied about to break himself away from the jealousy that was on the verge of snatching him again. “Guess we’ll leave you two alone!” he said, deliberately changing his grin to a more smug motif.

“Ah…” Iwaizumi said hoarsely. “Don’t forget to stay in touch, you two.” he said, any news of love declarations far from the boy’s intentions. Hanamaki smiled, as well as Matsukawa and suddenly they all heard a sob hiccuping in the corner.

“God dammit, Oikawa…” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“I’m _sorry_! I just got confessed to and it’s graduation day and we won’t see each other for a long time and…” Oikawa rambled, completely overcome by a rush of emotions. Hanamaki rolled his eyes at the scene and tapped Matsukawa on the arm, gesturing forward once he got the taller man’s attention. Matsukawa silently agreed with a nod and just like that the duo were hugging Oikawa in unison, Matsukawa tugging Iwaizumi in for the group embrace as well.

“Okay, this is too much!” Oikawa sobbed, voice muffled from being the center of the hug. They all pulled away.

“Take care of this guy, Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki said cheerfully.

“You sure you don’t need me to get you a stash of tissues?” Matsukawa added.

Oikawa wiped away at his tears, smiling despite it all. Iwaizumi gazed softly upon Oikawa for a moment before looking back and giving the other duo a smile.

“We’ll be fine.” he said.

Hanamaki felt that slight burning in his chest again, the new level to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship simply pulling at his heart, but it wasn’t the time, nor the place and he shoved those feelings deep down again for the time being so that he could spend these last few minutes with his friends as high schoolers before leaping off into a whole new chapter.

They shared pleasant words and a few more hugs before Hanamaki and Matsukawa waved their goodbyes, promising to get together for karaoke once all their lives settled back down after their college transitions. Oikawa made sure that was a promise with a forced pinky swear, and with that, the duo left the new found lovers alone to lock up the club room one last time. It felt only appropriate…

“Phew! Oikawa’s a handful when he gets emotional!” Hanamaki laughed as he and Matsukawa walked home, heart still feeling a bit heavy after the whole ordeal.

“Ha, can’t say I really blame him today.” Matsukawa said

“Oh right!” Hanamaki suddenly exclaimed. “Speaking of love confessions, you’ll find _this_ rich. Guess who pulled me off to the side this morning to actually give me a love note.”

Matsukawa stopped dead in his tracks, a grin of disbelief crawling over his face. “No way…” he said.

Hanamaki’s grin was positively devilish as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple white piece of folder paper. Matsukawa took it and immediately started reading it, wiping at his face when the second-hand embarrassment started to hit him.

“Oh my God… I can’t believe this guy, seriously…” Matsukawa trailed off, decided instead to squawk out a honk of laughter over a line he found particularly cheesy.

It generally wouldn’t have been such a riot to get a love note, especially from a guy. In fact, Hanamaki would be lying if he said he didn’t secretly crave such romantic gestures deep down, but this guy was a special case. He had harassed Hanamaki during the first week of school once he found out his fellow freshman was gay. Hanamaki wasn’t too terribly victimized, he had already grown a thick skin in middle school when he first discovered his orientation, so this guy’s stupid teasing was child’s play quite frankly, but it was due to a particularly nasty comment that he and Matsukawa had become friends in the first place…

 

This guy had just called him a fag to his face as he was heading home on that first Saturday, and before Hanamaki could even have a chance to roll his eyes at the stereotypical insult, he heard a deep voice coming up from behind him.

“Hey! You shut your mouth before I punch your face in.” it said, tone intimidating.

Hanamaki hadn’t expected to hear such a thing, and neither did his aggressor for the dumb guy was already running at the sight of whoever was standing behind him. Hanamaki turned around only to be met by a tall guy with the largest of eyebrows.

He had seen this guy enough that week to know that he was a first year like him, but Hanamaki had never bothered to say hello. He decided to remedy that right away.

“Hey, thanks.” he said.

The bushy browed man halted his stare down of the distant bully in order to give Hanamaki a kind smile.

“No problem. Guys like that drive me nuts. You okay?”

Hanamaki could only smile back. It wasn’t as if he needed to be rescued or anything, but he could appreciate a nice gesture when he saw it. Not everybody was willing to stand up for stuff like that.

“Yep! Don’t worry about me, I’m used to it.” he explained, waving a hand. The taller man frowned.

“I wish you didn’t have to be.” he said.

“Please, guys like that are in such denial that I’d be surprised if he didn’t send me a love note one of these days.” The mystery man laughed at that.

“You know, you’re pretty cool.” he said, and Hanamaki shrugged.

It was as simple as that, and with just a quick turn of the heel, they started walking home together for the first time, discussing which junior high they had gone to and which clubs they were thinking of joining. Normal. Easy. Just the way Hanamaki liked it…

 

...And back in the present, it still felt just like that except with an added layer of irony causing Matsukawa to double over in laughter.

“Honestly, I wish him luck. If _I’m_ his type then he’s in for a wild ride!” Hanamaki commented smugly. Matsukawa clutched at his knees.

“Oh my God, Makki, quit it!” he exclaimed, trying desperately to get ahold of himself. Hanamaki couldn’t help but look on fondly. Matsukawa’s laugh was always so delightful.

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for that little shit, we probably wouldn’t have met.” Hanamaki said, his voice actually serious this time. Matsukawa quickly regained his composure at that, standing up straight and giving Hanamaki a smile warmed by previous laughter.

“Yeah.” he said, a fondness dripping from the word and embracing Hanamaki’s ears. There was a moment of quiet between them, one that Matsukawa used to put his hand on Hanamaki’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The gesture spoke volumes and Hanamaki could feel every bit of gratefulness one could have for another person just through the simple touch. He raised his hand to rest over Matsukawa’s, squeezing it in the same way, responding to his friend.

He didn’t need to say it. Didn’t need to tell Matsukawa how great it felt to know they’d be leaping towards the future together, so he didn’t, merely putting a smirk on his face and lifting Matsukawa’s hand over his head to pirouette underneath, striking a dumb pose once he was done.

“What was _that!?_ ” Matsukawa guffawed.

“The dance of my people.”

They started walking, Hanamaki tugging Matsukawa along by the fingers for just a moment longer before letting go.

“And what do your people say about grabbing something to eat?”

“They say, whip up a feast because I’m starving!”

“I could get used to your people.”

“I don’t… Even know what we’re talking about anymore…”

Matsukawa gave him a shove, and they snickered along their walk home, futures bright and friendship unmoving...

 

+++

 

Graduation had come and gone, and Hanamaki was quickly beginning to realize just how fast it all faded away with the new chapter in his life opening up in front of him, though some things truly never changed, and Hanamaki was happy to know that spending time with Matsukawa wasn’t going to be one. They had moved in together, putting together bits and pieces of their high school lives to make one for university. They both knew it was going to be a busy few years ahead, but it would be fun!

Except for when Hanamaki’s dating woes continued into his twenties…

“Agh! _Again?_ Is there something wrong with me Mattsun?” he lamented, flopping face down on Matsukawa’s bed and tossing his phone away. It was probably his fifth date that month who flaked out on him. This was getting absolutely ridiculous!

Matsukawa peered over from his desk. “There’s nothing wrong with you Makki, but I think there might be something wrong with your taste in guys, ha ha.”

Hanamaki looked up from where he laid and pouted at Matsukawa. “Really? Has it been my fault all these years?” he asked dramatically, though all Matsukawa had for him was a serious answer.

“Well, you keep using those dating sites to find people to go out with. You know what kind of dicks use those.”

Hanamaki’s frown was more genuine as he heard that, because it was simply the truth. He was sure some people could find another to sweep them off of their feet over the internet, but Hanamaki had never been that lucky. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what he was looking for anymore…

“Hey, are you alright?” Matsukawa asked over Hanamaki’s strange silence. “I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I?” he asked, genuinely, but there was a bit of sarcasm layered underneath in an attempt to cheer his friend up. Hanamaki shook his head.

“Nah. I just realized that I’m hopeless, that’s all.” he said, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, all he saw was Matsukawa’s upside down face hovering over him as the man stood.

“You’re not hopeless, I just think you’re looking for something more meaningful.”

“Mattsun, look who you’re talking to!”

“Yeah, but you realize you’re growing up, right? Meaningless sex can only get you so far, and I’m not convinced that you weren’t over that already in high school.” Matsukawa said with a laugh. Hanamaki’s eyes went wide, and not because he had come to a realization, it was because Matsukawa had hit the nail straight on the head.

Certainly Hanamaki could continue to convince himself that all he was looking for was a good romp, but he always knew what he really wanted deep down, and that was never more clear to him than after seeing Iwaizumi confess to Oikawa that day almost two years ago now. They were still going strong too, and that thought brought a smile to his face despite the sinking feeling in his belly.

“You caught me.” Hanamaki said, his voice a little more melancholy than before. Matsukawa’s smile softened at the sound and he sat down on the bed next to him.

“Maybe you should chill with the dates then…” he said, and the tone signaled Hanamaki that this was going to be one of their rare serious conversations. He looked at the clock, red blaring numbers screaming one a.m.. That seemed about right…

“You’re probably right.” Hanamaki sighed, about to run his fingers through his hair before Matsukawa beat him to it. He gasped softly at the sudden contact but was quickly relaxed by those warm hands of his, gliding back through his short locks that sent gentle chills through his body at each stroke.

Hanamaki wanted to say more, thought that this topic was worth discussing to help him sort through his stupid romantic grief, but the pads of Matsukawa’s fingers felt _far_ too nice in his hair to even try to form words and through that, he realized that a conversation was no longer necessary. He simply melted into the comfort of his best friend.

He knew what he wanted deep down. He knew that he was looking for that deep and effortless connection, one that happened naturally and wasn’t forced, one that had been standing beside him since that first week of high school, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach as much as he wanted to throw up over actually having the urge to ask his best friend out on a date in that very moment.

His best friend who was also a straight guy.

Hanamaki had to force everything in his body not to groan out loud at his stupidity. He knew he had this on again off again crush on Matsukawa, it had kind of been there for years, but he had always convinced himself that he wasn’t going to be _that_ guy. He didn’t want to convert people, not like that was even a thing, and he couldn’t believe that he’d let his heart even consider the idea.

But the comfort…

And the understanding…

It was all there, sitting as building blocks for what could potentially be more, and Matsukawa was still stroking his hair right on top of that foundation.

The guy was always so quiet about his relationships, but Hanamaki wondered if maybe there was something Matsukawa wasn’t telling him. However, they were best friends, surely Matsukawa would have come to him if he was having an orientation crisis, right?

“Mattsun…” he started saying without thinking “...do you ever wish you could have something like Iwaizumi and Oikawa?”

“I don’t exactly enjoy getting head-butt in the face.” Matsukawa said with a grin.

“Ha ha, that’s not what I mean and you know it.”

“I know…” Matsukawa said, looking down at Hanamaki with a peculiar gaze. “Is that what you want?” he asked, the question nearly taking Hanamaki’s breath away with the truth.

“Is that stupid…?” he asked tentatively, sitting up this time to be eye level with Matsukawa.

 “I don’t think so.” Matsukawa answered softly, the air in the room suddenly getting just slightly too thick for Hanamaki’s taste. Matsukawa’s answer seemed loaded for some reason, loaded with something more, though Hanamaki wondered if maybe that was just him projecting. He lowered his gaze down between them, noticing how close their hands were. He wondered for a moment what would happen if he just reached out to hold it. He had casually done it before on several occasions and Matsukawa never seemed to mind. That and Matsukawa was always petting Hanamaki’s hair or leg or some part. Did he…?

_Could he…?_

Hanamaki reached his pinky finger over to Matsukawa’s in an attempt to test his theory, but before he could get the chance to connect, Matsukawa was already speaking up again.

“Hanamaki, I need to tell you something.”

Hanamaki felt his heart pound hard against his chest. Between all of his thoughts and what he felt the context of his current situation was, he had no idea what Matsukawa was going to say, but any of his ideas made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He tentatively looked back up at Matsukawa, who was sporting some kind of sheepish smile.

“What?” Hanamaki asked.

Matsukawa rubbed the back of his head. “Well… I know I said we’d take this school by storm-”

“And we have. Can’t scoff at our top-tier grades!” Hanamaki interrupted, folding his arms with great pride. Matsukawa laughed.

“Yeah, but that being said, I got an offer because of those top-tier grades…”

Time stalled, and Hanamaki felt his heart drop.

“An offer…?”

“To study abroad in France...”

Hanamaki didn’t know what to say. He was just thinking about asking Matsukawa out on a date, but now there was this whole other obstacle. He held in his breath at the words.

“...For a semester.”

Hanamaki’s breath came out in a huff of laughter as he slapped Matsukawa on the back.

“You asshole! I thought you were going to abandon me forever!”

Matsukawa laughed as well.

“Sorry, I thought I’d add some extra drama to your life.”

“The boys in my life are enough drama for me, I don’t need your sass!”

“You’d wither away and die without my sass.”

“Touché, but how do you expect me to survive while you’re gone if that’s the case?”

“I’ll text you a knock knock joke everyday.”

Hanamaki gave Matsukawa a friendly punch in the shoulder. “You suck.” he said with a smile

“Maybe…” Matsukawa replied. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone okay?”

“Without you around, Mattsun? I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” Hanamaki said, smirking smugly as he laid back down, at ease with the situation once more.

He was happy for Matsukawa, excited for him even, and it just meant that he’d have time to get over that stupid crush he was just thinking about and get back to that friendship he held dear. Who knew? Perhaps their time apart would even give him a chance to find that one he had been searching for his whole life!

Hanamaki was far too much of a closet romantic for his own good...

 

+++

 

Alas, things didn’t work out as well as Hanamaki would have liked. He had taken Matsukawa’s advice and given up on using the dating sites, attempting to make eyes at guys he thought were cute around campus instead. That had really only gotten him so far, though. He had managed to score one date with some mousy guy that way, however, it was only because the guy _thought_ Hanamaki was making eyes at him. In reality, Hanamaki was trying to stare down the muscle hunk behind him, and failed miserably. He was quick to realize that finding dates just out in the real world was even more difficult to bear, so he decided to take Matsukawa’s other piece of advice and chill with the dates, take a break and not try for a while…

...Though that didn’t exactly help his physical urges all that much.

 _To: Mattsun_  
_That’s it, I’m getting a prostitute to come over._

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Oh my God, could you not? You need to pay rent, you know!_

 _To: Mattsun_  
_Is that really all you’re worried about?_

 _From: Mattsun_  
_That and mysterious butt prints in the couch._

 _To: Mattsun_  
_Really? But they wouldn’t be mysterious since you already know where they came from._

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Fair enough._

 

…

 

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Still no prostitutes though._

 _To: Mattsun_  
_Well you’re no fun!_

 _From: Mattsun_  
_Tell you what, if you’re good I’ll bring you a boy back from France._

Hanamaki smiled down at his phone.

 _To: Mattsun_  
_Just bring yourself back, you fool._

He really missed having Matsukawa around...

 

+++

 

When Matsukawa arrived at the airport from his time abroad, Hanamaki was there to greet him and with a larger hug than he had anticipated.

“I’m tempted to hug you longer just so _more_ people will stare.” Matsukawa said close to his ear. Hanamaki pulled back at that, grinning at his friend, and though he felt the urge to punch his shoulder twitch in his hand, he let it slide down Matsukawa’s arm instead, subtly linking fingers with him, almost feeling as though he had never left a day.

“So did you just come back from a date, or?” Matsukawa pointed out as they started leaving the airport.

“What, I can’t dress up to pick my best friend up from the airport?” Hanamaki asked, his voice sarcastic even though that’s exactly the reason why he was wearing one of his best outfits.

“Pick _me_ up, pick up the cute guy who just got off the plane _behind_ me. Interchangeable, isn’t it?” Matsukawa teased.

“Shut up, Mattsun.” Hanamaki said with a grin and giving Matsukawa a classic shove. “You know that’s not true…” he couldn’t help but mutter, even though he knew Matsukawa was only joking with him. He flinched when Matsukawa pressed down on his head with the palm of his hand and began mercilessly ruffling Hanamaki’s hair.

Matsukawa _definitely_ knew that wasn’t true, and Hanamaki never had to second guess that fact.

He was so happy that Matsukawa was home.

 

+++

 

Hanamaki had missed it so much, missed all the movies and laughs and failed dinners they seemed to always burn. He missed how Matsukawa was there to make him feel better after the next crappy date. Even on days when he hadn’t been out in a while and was just feeling insecure, it felt good to have Matsukawa there again. They had picked up their friendship just where it had left off and Hanamaki was surprised over how incomplete he had felt over that semester. He wondered if it meant something more, but he had always zoomed past the thought before he could dwell on it. He simply refused to be the gay guy with a crush on his straight friend…

...Not that their friendship had ever been particularly _straight_. Especially not when Matsukawa was laying back in his bed while Hanamaki strolled around his bedroom in tight pink underwear, looking for the perfect outfit to piece together for his next date.

“You know how frustrated I’ve been, Mattsun. Honestly, I don’t even care what he’s like, I haven’t gotten laid in so long that if he turned out to be a watermelon, I’d sleep with him.” Hanamaki ranted, flinging shirts across the room. Matsukawa was as chill as ever, simply smiling and taking it all in.

“I think we have one in the fridge if you want to reschedule.” Matsukawa joked, but Hanamaki merely glared in his direction.

“Really Matsukawa. You picked up a girl just last week, don’t you dare tell me to-”

“Wha? The one you saw me with at the train station? That was my professor I ran into!”

Hanamaki stalled in his step and looked vaguely in front of him, squinting out the memory.

“Oh yeah…” he said flatly.

“Ha ha, I uh… actually haven’t gone out with a girl in months.” Matsukawa confessed.

“Really?” Hanamaki asked, distracted by the shirt he was tugging at in his hands. He shook his head and tossed that one off to the side as well. “Not even while you were in the land of romance?”

“Mm…” Matsukawa hummed, the sound vague but mostly a yes. Hanamaki wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation at that point since he was pulling at a pair of dark skinny jeans.

“Ugh, this is no good either!” he exclaimed, tossing the pants to some far corner of the messy room before he padded over to his dresser to find something else. “Mattsun, help me. I’m never going to get laid with these clothes…” he whined, pulling open a drawer and shuffling more garments around.

“I don’t know, I think your underwear would get you pretty far.”

There was a playfulness in Matsukawa’s voice that caught Hanamaki’s ear, making his cheeks burn just a touch. He turned to look over his shoulder at his friend who was still as chill as ever on his bed, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah? You think so?” Hanamaki asked, his voice matching the level of playfulness just so.

Hanamaki smirked as he leaned his back against the dresser. He made a show of arching his back just so in order to curve his body forward in that sensual way. He watched Matsukawa lick his lips and was surprisingly satisfied that he had managed to elicit such a reaction from his friend, even if he was only fooling around. He kept eye contact as he brought a hand to rest on his abdomen, sliding the palm down slightly so that he could hook his thumb in the waistband of the underwear that started this whole thing. He pulled down on the garment just a bit as his eyes slipped half-lidded. Hanamaki wasn’t exactly sure what he was trying to accomplish at that point, but he _did_ know that he liked seeing Matsukawa’s breath hitch in his chest. It made his smirk twitch just a bit wider.

“Damn it…” Matsukawa muttered, licking his lips again as he watched. “What are you tryin’ to do to me, Makki?”

Hanamaki shrugged. All he was paying attention to was the way Matsukawa’s eyes lingered in the area where his hand was resting. He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to make eye contact with Matsukawa. He snapped his fingers.

“Hey! My face is up here.” he teased. Matsukawa looked at his face for a second before slipping his gaze back down.

“Doesn’t seem like you want me to be lookin’ at your face…” he pointed out, speaking through a smirk. Hanamaki figured it was probably true, so he decided to push the game one step further, tugging on the waistband with his thumb and lowering the front of his underwear so that it sat under his balls and pushed all of his adorably soft business up on display. It was just fun and games, it wasn’t as if Matsukawa hadn’t seen his dick before.

“Guess not…” Hanamaki said with a dramatic sigh as he shut his eyes, opening one to take a peek at Matsukawa who was just kind of laying there with his mouth slightly agape and staring where he always had been, though it was harder this time. Hanamaki snorted back a laugh. “Pfft, what?”

Matsukawa’s answer was merely soft laughter as he shook head, looking up as though he had just mentally surrendered to something and was asking for strength. “Don’t go out on your date.” he said, and Hanamaki blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“You said you’ve been frustrated lately. I’m just sayin’ that if you stay here you won’t have to worry about that.”

“Ha, _really_ Mattsun.” Hanamaki said flatly “You think you can even handle all of this?” he asked as he gestured to himself, completely unashamed over still being exposed.

“Try me.” Matsukawa answered, beckoning Hanamaki over to him with the tilt of his head. Hanamaki wasn’t exactly sure what was going on here, but he sure wasn’t going to pass up whatever it could become. He gave Matsukawa a sly look, biting his lower lip as he looked at his friend with anticipation welling in the pit of his stomach.

“And what do you want to do?” Hanamaki asked, still in the mood for teasing quite a bit. He did that with all the boys, but there was something about Matsukawa’s reactions that he liked best. The guy never got flustered, no matter how much bullshit Hanamaki did, and that only made things more fun.

“I wanna suck that cute dick of yours.” he answered bluntly. Hanamaki’s surprise over hearing something so bold coming out of Matsukawa’s mouth forced a snort out of his throat. Attempting to sidestep how flustered that made him feel, he grabbed for an object to throw at Matsukawa from the top of the dresser. A spare deodorant promptly hit the man in the chest.

“Ha ha, and what do _you_ know about sucking dick, you loser?” Hanamaki laughed.

“More than you think. Get over here.” Matsukawa said, still smiling.

“Well.” Hanamaki said, rolling his eyes as he slowly made his way over, making a show of swaying his hips. They pulled crap like that so often that Hanamaki was used to it all by now, though when he finally got over to the bed he certainly wasn’t expecting Matsukawa to take hold of one of his hands and hip, guiding him to basically straddle his face. Hanamaki hesitated and backed off before it went too far. “W-what are you doing?” he stammered, attempting to step back and trying with all of his might to calm the rush of heat flooding his cheeks. What just almost happened…?

“I already told ya. Unless you don’t want me to.” Matsukawa spoke calmly, stroking his thumb around the back of Hanamaki’s hand. Hanamaki looked down at where he held his hand and then up to catch Mastukawa’s gaze with his own. He really _did_ want to suck it, didn’t he? Hanamaki’s eyes went wide at the realization.

“You’re not kidding, are you?”

Matsukawa shook his head. “Not in the slightest.”

He really wasn’t joking, and Hanamaki had a million questions rushing around in his head all at once but they all ultimately boiled down to wondering when it got so hot in here. He wished desperately for a collar he could tug away from his neck, but well, he was already pretty naked. Looking down to confirm that fact, he could also see Matsukawa’s gaze shift to watch it too. Hanamaki could feel his chest rise a little heavier, air feeling thicker as Matsukawa just looked at him at such a close proximity.  Shit, that really turned him on. He could definitely feel all of his blood rushing straight to his crotch.

Matsukawa seemed to notice this and only smirked. Hanamaki suddenly realized that he had been standing there silently for far too long and so he made the decision to go with it. He was spurred on by the freakishly intimate mood that he couldn’t have even dreamed Matsukawa was capable of creating. It seemed to happen so naturally, sparked by that look on his face.

“So…” Hanamaki finally said as he lifted a knee on the bed to hoist himself over in the position that Matsukawa had directed before. Now he actually _was_ straddling Matsukawa’s face, a slowly growing erection looming over the man who honestly looked very hungry at that point. “Is this how you want me?” he asked, looking down at Matsukawa with a devilish smile, face flushed already and positively sexy.

“It’s a start.” Matsukawa said, his voice gruffer than usual, many meanings to those words tucked just underneath. Hanamaki licked his lips and swallowed back the saliva that finally decided to grace him with its presence. Matsukawa’s hands rested on Hanamaki’s thighs as he hovered his mouth just next to the shaft before looking up at the man it belonged to. “So, can I?” he asked.

This was really happening, wasn’t it? Hanamaki didn’t want to stop. “Yeah.” he confirmed, and just like that, Matsukawa craned his neck up for just a second before scooping the whole thing in his mouth. If Hanamaki wasn’t completely hard before, it only took mere seconds for his cock to display itself wet and heavy. Matsukawa didn’t seem to have much trouble keeping most of it in his mouth though. Hanamaki was impressed, he really _did_ know a thing or two about sucking dick. The thought was brief as heat washed through him, replacing any coherent thought with desire. Hanamaki reached his hands forward so that he could support himself on the wall, looking down to watch Matsukawa do expert work over his length, curling his tongue around it, mouth dragging to the tip and nearly back to the base, looking as though he was enjoying every second.

“Mm…” Matsukawa hummed, bringing his lips to the tip again and letting it fall out of his mouth, not flinching in the slightest when the slick head bumped his cheek. “You taste even better than I imagined.” he said.

Hanamaki felt warm from head to toe at the honest to God dirty talk that was coming from Matsukawa’s mouth. Words directed straight at him.

“You imagined what I’d taste like?” he asked, his voice breathless as he got caught up in the moment.

“All the time.” was Matsukawa’s short answer before wrapping his mouth around Hanamaki’s cock again.

 _All the time._ The words rang out in his head. What surprised him most was that he could tell Matsukawa was actually being serious. Hanamaki always knew that they flirted a lot, but he never actually thought that Matsukawa found him attractive or thought about stuff like that. The idea alone was doing funny things to Hanamaki’s heart.

Speaking of which, the muscle in question was beating like crazy, spurred on by the firm suction around him. Hanamaki sighed heavily and sucked air back air into his lungs just as fiercely. His mind buzzed with questions that demanded answers, but he honestly couldn’t stop riding on the excitement of his heart. He couldn’t believe how well his body responded to this. If Matsukawa truly thought about this all the time, then Hanamaki would be lying to himself that he didn’t do the same. He had just been trying to keep those thoughts away from himself for years, but then here it was happening straight in front of him and despite all the answers he needed to know, he could really only bring himself to say one thing.

“You’re really good.” he said, noticing Matsukawa’s eyebrows as they lifted briefly in an _‘I know’_ sort of way. That look mixed with Matsukawa’s hands shifting to touch his ass just set the spark in his stomach ablaze throughout his body, and Hanamaki rewarded him with a moan. He heard Matsukawa respond with that deep hum, and the vibrations that caused just pushed his pleasure all the more. Hanamaki’s mind was glazing over, the desire to move his hips growing, especially with Matsukawa’s fingers gliding over the fabric of his underwear behind him, pressing into his cheeks and teasing at the clothed crease in between. He felt Matsukawa give him a good hard suck before letting his cock fall again.

“Can I finger you, Makki?” he asked hoarsely.

Hanamaki didn’t even need to think about it, his heart jolted at the words and his breath shook as he inhaled. Reaching over to his nightstand was easy, and grabbing the bottle of lube that had been sitting on its side among the mess of stuff was even easier. He pushed the bottle into Matsukawa’s shoulder and that was his answer. Matsukawa took the bottle into his hand and smirked. Hanamaki could feel Matsukawa’s breath heave beneath him and without any hesitation, the man moved his hands up to hook into the waistband of his underwear in an attempt to pull them off, though he realized their position left them at a stand-still.

“Just rip it off.” Hanamaki demanded in a whisper. Matsukawa’s eyes widened atop a smirk that said _‘really?’_. Hanamaki read the excited expression easily and simply nodded, only a second passing before he felt Matsukawa’s fingers tighten in the fabric of his underwear and tear it clean in two. Hanamaki inhaled sharply at the sound of the cloth ripping, wanting desperately to just thrust down into Matsukawa’s mouth, but he held himself back and gripped at the wall as he felt the shock of suppression tremble up his spine.

Matsukawa hadn’t managed to rip the waistband, so that bit still hugged at Hanamaki’s hips. Despite the slight restraint, he was completely exposed in the back, allowing for Matsukawa to grab at his bare cheeks and spread them apart, working them together and then spreading again as if he were trying to find the exact pattern that Hanamaki liked. He didn’t need to do much research, Hanamaki found that he loved the feeling of Matsukawa’s rough hands groping his ass.

When Hanamaki looked back down to see Matsukawa’s expression, he was a little surprised to see more affection than lust. It sort of took Hanamaki’s breath away, the way Matsukawa’s eyes slid up his body and caught his gaze.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” he said and Hanamaki wished he had something he could bury his face into. He knew. A lot of guys had told him that before, but none of them had ever looked at him the way Matsukawa was now. Caressing him with that gentle gaze, complimenting him in a soft voice. It all made it clear to Hanamaki what was going to come next. He knew there was more to this than fooling around, and in the back of his mind, he knew he was ready to hear it. He wanted to hear it…

...But all he heard was the pop of the bottle cap behind him followed by a moment of intense silence before Matsukawa brought his slick fingers between Hanamaki’s cheeks and slid between them, the gel warming to the touch as Matsukawa found his entrance. Hanamaki inhaled quickly and held it, not because he was nervous, lord knows he had done this a billion times, but those were _Matsukawa’s_ fingers edging inside of him, and that was _Matsukawa’s_ face between his legs and suddenly Hanamaki was hyper aware of what he was doing. Of what _they_ were doing and it made him positively dizzy.

Matsukawa on the other hand looked happy as a clam down there. He brushed the palm of his spare hand against Hanamaki’s balls and smoothly headed up to pet his fingertips against the trimmed hair until finally wrapping his hand around the base of Hanamaki’s length. He slowly pulled back and forth as he worked his finger all the way inside at the same time. Hanamaki allowed it, quick thoughts passing through his mind about whether he should ask or say something. Perhaps getting off of Matsukawa’s face to do something for him too was in order, but none of his ideas felt quite as right as how good Matsukawa was making him feel, pleasuring him at his front and back and holding him close with that gaze of his.

Hanamaki knew his cheeks were flushed and that he was panting a little too much, but everything about Matsukawa’s face said it was okay; that it was still okay to be himself even in a situation like that, and the self that was having his buttons pushed just right was completely uninhibited, hands gripping at wall, damp skin glimmering in the lamp light

“Mm, you look so good like this, Makki.” Matsukawa said breathlessly, licking the length he held in his hand from base to tip with the flat of tongue before gently stroking Hanamaki again.

“Mattsun…” Hanamaki breathed, finally managing to peel one of his hands off the wall. He brought it down and ran it through Matsukawa’s hair, trying his best to match the fondness on his own face so that Matsukawa would understand just how amazing he was for doing this, for being there, for a lot of reasons. Hanamaki could feel his chest filling with such deep affection that he could only assume had been lying dormant in the back of his heart for years. “...Let’s have sex.” Hanamaki finished, the request coming out more gently than he thought it would. He really wanted to. He wanted to feel those warm arms holding him, he wanted to kiss Matsukawa for the first time and hear his voice as he reached his peak. He wanted to make Matsukawa feel as good as he was making _him_ feel.

“No.” was Matsukawa’s quick reply, and Hanamaki was a bit surprised to hear that. He was going to start insisting but then Matsukawa gave him that lopsided smile of his. “I’m taking you out on a date first.”

“What?” Hanamaki said in disbelief, as if he wasn’t in his current position at all. He looked down at Matsukawa with wide eyes.

“I said I’m taking you out first.” he repeated, and Hanamaki could feel his throes of passion throwing themselves out a window.

“You’ve been sucking me off for the past fifteen minutes and you’re only _now_ asking me out!?” he snapped, though he wasn’t actually angry and when he saw Matsukawa start laughing he felt himself starting to laugh too, whimpering slightly as he shook because Matsukawa’s fingers were still inside of him.

“Okay, you got me there.” Matsukawa said “But you just looked so sexy over there, I had to skip a step for a second.”

Hanamaki swallowed. “How long have you… I mean I didn’t even think you liked guys.” he spoke carefully, but Matsukawa shrugged it off.

“I don’t know. I definitely had a crush on you in high school, but I wasn’t sure about me. I wasn’t about to confess to you and then have things become this awkward mess if I didn’t like being with guys after all. You’ve always been so sure about yourself, and I told myself that if I was ever going to ask you out I wanted to be just as comfortable…”

“So then how…”

“Aha, I experimented a lot when I studied abroad for that semester.” Matsukawa bashfully confessed.

“You were supposed to be studying, not having a sex getaway!” Hanamaki scolded.

“I know, I know…” Matsukawa said, pausing for a beat before looking Hanamaki in the eye. “I really missed you then, you know?” he confessed, the moment slipping quieter at the words.

“Even if you were draped in hot men for months?” Hanamaki gently teased, running his fingers through Matsukawa’s hair again.

“What if I said I pretended they were you?” Matsukawa asked, lifting a brow.

“Those poor boys…” Hanamaki pouted, really not caring in the slightest about anybody else, because really, had he ever?

Besides the teammates that had surrounded him in high school, Hanamaki had a hard time ever finding that spark with someone like he had with Matsukawa, platonic or otherwise. Nobody understood him more, nobody was there for him like Mattsun was, and compared to every single date he’d ever had, Matsukawa was proving to be the best and they hadn’t even officially gone out yet.

It was through that prospect of the future, that huge rush of anticipation rattling his body at the thought that he made his peace with where they were going, and what this moment between them meant. Hanamaki didn’t want to talk about another boy ever again.

Hanamaki let a soft breath escape him, getting back to the sensation of Matsukawa’s hands all over him. The man never stopped his motions and as the conversation petered off into rushed breaths, Hanamaki zoned in on the clever drag of Matsukawa’s fingers, deliciously in time with with his strokes, and when he took Hanamaki into his mouth again, it didn’t take long for him to be pushed over the edge.

“Ah-... Matsukawa…” he gasped, his breaths quick and shallow as he ran his fingers through a head of dark curls. Matsukawa’s fingers brushed over just the right spot inside of him, sending a rush of heat straight through his body. He clutched at Matsukawa’s hair, causing the man to groan beneath him, and Hanamaki mentally filed that one away for later. It was taking all of his willpower not to thrust down with all his might, but his challenge was quickly coming to an end. “Mm! I’m gonna-”

Matsukawa merely held Hanamaki closely and firmly in his mouth so that the man wouldn’t be able to escape the pleasure and with a deep groan, Hanamaki came hard against the back of Matsukawa’s throat. He took it in stride though, and drank up every last drop, dragging his mouth back and smiling up at Hanamaki completely satisfied once it was all over.

It took Hanamaki a second to realize that not only had Matsukawa just made him come but he actually took the whole load, and his face was a burning mess as well as his heart. He felt slightly flustered and quickly got off of his friend’s face, laying off to the side and not knowing what to say.

“S-so you… picked that trick up in France, did you?” Hanamaki asked awkwardly after a while. Matsukawa chuckled.

“Aha, more or less?” he said. “Was it good?”

“It was great! Just… what are… we… do you?” he stammered, not making any sense in the slightest. Now that the dust had settled, Hanamaki honestly wasn’t sure how to proceed. This wasn’t like some random romp on a Tuesday, this was _Matsukawa_ beside him in his afterglow…

Matsukawa turned on his side to face Hanamaki, running his fingers behind the man’s ear.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually shy with stuff like this.” he said, voice as smooth as butter.

“Oh my God… you’re too much, Mattsun.” Hanamaki said, completely overwhelmed. Sure he had craved a certain amount of romance his whole life, but now that he was getting it, he wasn’t sure what to do with it at all!

“I guess I’ll officially ask now. Do you want to go out on a date with me, Hanamaki?”

“You’re seriously killing me. Is this how you wrangle in all the girls?”

“They mostly just want me for my eyebrows.” Matsukawa answered, wiggling said brows up and down. Hanamaki snorted and shoved at his friend’s shoulder.

“Of course I’ll go out with you, idiot.” Hanamaki said, looking blissed out to the max as he gazed at Matsukawa laying next to him. “I wish you would have said something in high school… I would have been all over you.”

“Oh come on, Makki. Did you really think I wanted some dumb high school relationship with you? You’re way too special for that.” he said, lopsided smile curving at his lips “I figured we both had some stuff to work out, some growing up to do, and I mean, we’re endgame anyway, so a little patience wasn’t too hard now, was it?”

Hanamaki could have been wrong, but the words coming out of Matsukawa’s mouth honestly sounded like a proposal and he couldn’t believe that it had him blushing to the very tips of his ears. He hid his boiling face in the pillow, unable to remember if he had ever felt so flustered, but well,  he had never had a relationship as important as the one he had with Matsukawa, and just the thought of the man wanting it to last forever had Hanamaki’s heart skipping over how romantic that was. Not that the notion was over the top. He and Matsukawa as endgame sounded pretty realistic overall.

Hanamaki finally peeked at Matsukawa from the pillow, meeting his thoughtful gaze.

Hanamaki paused before answering because he was fairly certain that the only thing that would come out was a high pitched squeak. His lips were pulled tight as he thought, body trembling just slightly at how overwhelmed his mind was. He took all of his memories with Mattsun and looked at them in a whole new context. All the touches and smiles and cuddles to spare. He just couldn’t believe it, and his smile grew so wide at his disbelief that he had to hide it behind his hand while looking Matsukawa in the eye.

“Damn it, I think you’re gonna make me fall in love with you.” he said.

Matsukawa’s face fell flat as he brought his hand up to lazily fist pump in the air.

“Score.” he whispered. Hanamaki punched him in the shoulder again and laughed.

“So are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to roll over there and do it myself?” Hanamaki said, scooting over already to attempt locking lips, but Matsukawa rolled away and quickly stood up, leaving Hanamaki to smooch the air.

“Actually, I’m gonna save that for our date.”

Hanamaki looked up at him, completely dumbfounded. Matsukawa wore a devilish grin as he slowly backed out of the room.

“Matsukawa! You are _not_ about to leave me naked in my own bed without kissing me, get back here!” he yelled.

Matsukawa reached for a shirt and pants on the floor and threw them over at Hanamaki.

“Then get dressed so I can take you out.” he said “Oh, I’d try to find some new underwear before you put pants on though. Unless you’re enjoying the new butt flap?”

Hanamaki shot every pillow on his bed in Matsukawa’s direction.

 

+++

 

Warm.

That was how Hanamaki felt as he strolled back home, hand in hand with Matsukawa. Their first date was probably the most impromptu one that Hanamaki had ever been on, but fast food burgers had always been their thing, and a few drinks at the fancier bar in town was enough to woo him. Though, Hanamaki was quick to realize that Matsukawa didn’t have to try very hard to do that. Honestly, the man had probably been wooing him since day one without Hanamaki even taking notice.

Not too much had changed between them, the only real difference Hanamaki could notice was the butterflies he felt in his stomach as they reached their door, stopping in front of it to end their date as if they weren’t going to head inside and be all over each other in an instant, but Matsukawa had insisted on this.

“I had a great night with you, Makki.” Matsukawa said softly, bringing his hand up and ghosting the backs of his fingers against Hanamaki’s cheek, running them down along his jaw and then bringing his fingertips to rest just under his chin. Hanamaki felt pleasant shivers run down his spine at each gentle touch, and he honestly felt like swooning, Matsukawa was so damn good at this. He had waited long enough for this though and couldn’t resist anymore.

“Give me the goods, Mattsun.” he said. Matsukawa snorted out a laugh, resting his forehead against Hanamaki’s in amused exasperation.

“No more romance for you.” he muttered. Hanamaki smiled, taking in a breath of their closeness. Matsukawa smelled so nice, and he figured maybe just one extra moment of anticipation wouldn’t be so bad.

“Kiss me…” Hanamaki said, his breath hitching just so against the words.

Matsukawa swallowed and licked his lips, moving in slow until finally their lips touched together in a warm and languid motion.

“Mm…” Hanamaki hummed, bringing his arms around Matsukawa’s neck, deepening the kiss and parting his lips for him. Matsukawa was quick to indulge him with the swipe of his tongue, the feeling sending a tremor through Hanamaki’s body, making him buck his hips forward against Matsukawa’s. He ran his hands down Hanamaki’s sides and rested at his hips, holding them in place before finally pulling away from the kiss.

“Takahiro…” Matsukawa whispered against his lips. Hanamaki’s name had never sounded so sweet.

“Issei…” he whispered back, pecking at the lips that were still so close to his own. They indulged in the moment for just a touch longer before Hanamaki couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled away from the close embrace and yanked the keys from his pocket as he tried his best to jam it in the lock with excited hands. “Damn it, you can’t say no to me now Mattsun, we’re fucking when I get this door open!”

“Oh my God, must you yell that?” Matsukawa said, his voice much more hushed than his new boyfriend’s, though he was far more amused than embarrassed.

“With the way you suck dick? I’ll be yelling a lot more than that.” Hanamaki said, finally getting the stupid door unlocked.

All Matsukawa could do was laugh as they made their way inside...

 

+++

 

It was raining a little bit that evening, but Hanamaki didn’t mind, not when Matsukawa was being the most adorable human being to walk on this earth by holding him close under their shared umbrella. Hanamaki was the happiest he had ever been, wondering how it was possible to get so excited to spend time with somebody he already spent all of his time with, but each moment was precious after all.

Mist hung in the air, heavy and thick, so the umbrella wasn’t doing much to block the drizzle and yet Hanamaki found that he didn’t care about that either, not when everything felt right, solid and complete.

He had no idea that the one thing missing from all those times walking with Matsukawa was just a simple interlocking of fingers and the brush of shoulders. The closeness still brought him chills, though perhaps maybe a bit of that was the rain.

Once they arrived to the karaoke room they were meant to be at, they could hear the sound of music playing behind it already. Matsukawa covered his eyes with one hand before pushing open the door with his other.

“Is everybody decent in here? I don’t trust walking into rooms when you two are alone.” he said.

Hanamaki chuckled at the same time Oikawa scoffed offence through the karaoke mic.

“That was _one_ time!” he squawked, speakers feeding back at the high pitch. Iwaizumi was laughing softly to himself in the corner, and Hanamaki could already feel the difference in their dynamic, but it was good this time because it seemed as though everything was as it should be, and he could actually appreciate the look of love in Iwaizumi’s eyes for a change, because he was pretty certain the looks he gave Matsukawa were the same.

He really had gained so much, hadn’t he? Hanamaki couldn’t help but steal a glance at Matsukawa who was happily chatting away with Oikawa, or still making fun of him, he wasn’t sure which, but none of that really mattered, not when Matsukawa caught wind of that stare and looked back with that lopsided grin, happy and smug all in one.

“Gonna sing one for us, Makki?” he asked, stealing the mic from Oikawa and passing it forward.

Hanamaki’s smile was broad as he snatched it up, ignoring the muffled whimper coming from Oikawa over his loss of the spotlight.

“This one goes out to all the lovers in the room.” he said into the mic, dipping his voice low and smooth, though altogether far too silly to be serious. Even far less serious when he ended up picking one of the opening songs from One Piece, that he assured to his friends was a classic. Matsukawa was quick to nod in agreement.

“I just couldn’t get over the rubber limbs!” was Oikawa’s only comment before being silenced by Iwaizumi handing him a tambourine.

Snacks were eaten, drinks were had and as Oikawa jumped up to hijack the mic during Iwaizumi’s rock number, Hanamaki shifted a bit closer to Matsukawa, unable to resist curling their fingers together. Even surrounded by the loud feedback of bad karaoke speakers, they still managed to find their place of peace together, their own little world just for them. Though before their gazes and smiles could deepen, a shriek was heard through the mic.

“What!? When did _this_ happen!?” Oikawa exclaimed, pointing at their joined hands, a look of utter excitement on his face. Iwaizumi looked at them with amusement as well, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

Matsukawa tightened his grip on Hanamaki’s hand. “Oh, you know, whenever.” he said vaguely. Hanamaki choked on his snort.

“But how? _Where?_ ” Oikawa spattered.

“Eh, off in the background somewhere.” Hanamaki added, the cheshire grin on his face only matching Matsukawa’s as Oikawa continued to stammer out questions they were never going to answer.

Well, they would, but not before teasing Oikawa a bit more.

Normal. Easy. Just the way Hanamaki liked it, and he didn’t even have to ask if Matsukawa felt the same way...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! :D As always, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Oh, and you can also find me on tumblr [here](http://sheenaxzelos.tumblr.com/) if you care to whisper sweet MatsuHana nothings in my ask box~ I would love nothing more =w=


End file.
